Death's little angel
by Furrywolfpup
Summary: The Akatsuki find out about Hidan's past and decides that they should research more and find out about Hidan's old village and life. What they learn takes them on a trip to defeat an old enemy and reclaim what was lost. Violence in first chapter.
1. intro

Hello this is Furrywolfpup and as you should know by now I don't like doing disclaimers. So here it is.

I do not own Naruto or others things that will probable pop up in the story but Who I do own will be told at the end of the whole story.

I do not like people flaming my stories so if you don't have nothing nice to say don't say nothing at all. And all flames posted will kill the marshmallow people so don't do it if you love them.

Everything told is made by my imagination which can and will attack by command. I keep it on a short or long choke chain to make sure it don't attack.

Thank you for listening to me ramble on about random stuff and the story begins.


	2. An old fairy tale

**DEATH'S SPECIAL LITTLE ANGEL**

Once upon a time in a village that use to exist, but doesn't exist anymore, Death had a body and a soul. Death had black hair, blood red eyes without the pupil, and pale skin. Death was always alone, because no one liked his aura. Death decided he was not goingto be alone anymore. He swore to make a friend that was going to be his friend, his follower, his special little angel. So he studied every jutsu, made his own. After all his hard work Death had made a jutsu that could bring the dead back to life. So he decided that he was going to choose someone from the village to be his friend.

Death walked around the village looking for someone friend material. Everyone who he walked up to ran from him. Everyone but a little boy ran. The boy had white hair, the type of white that was so bright he had never seen it before, lively pink eyes without a pupil, and pale skin just like him. The boy just smiled at him. "Hi who are you?" The boy said. "My name is Death. Would you like to be my friend?" Death said. "Sure." The boy said smiling. Death smiled back, happy he had a new friend. Suddenly a voice was heard behind them. It was the boys mother calling him. "I'll see if you can come over for dinner tomorrow. Okay Death-kun. See you tomorrow. bye." the boy said running home. "Bye." Death said to his new friend.

Death returned home happy he had a new found friend. Now if the parents agreed to the dinner date, everything would be okay. But if they didn't then something was going to have to happen. Something very bad. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life. Having a new friend. Death went to bed, ready for tomorrow to come. But the next day was going to be a horrible tragedy.

Death awoke the next and began to get ready to go see his new friend. When he got to the village he found out that it was being attacked by a nearby village, that hated them for no apparent reason. Death saw his friend running towards him with a enemy ninja behind him. Death ran toward his friend and defeated the enemy and grabbed him. "Hey are you alright?!" Death asked his friend. "They. They killed my Mom and Dad. Death-kun I'm so scared." The kid cried. Just then another enemy ninja decided to kill Death. But the little boy saw what was going to happen and pushed Death out of the way.

Death saw the boy take down the ninja with a hidden weapon. "How did you do that?" Death asked. "I had to learn in order to not be attacked. The one you defeated had surprised me and I didn't have a chance to fight back without being injured." The boy answered. "Your parents taught you so you wouldn't get hurt. Friend lets go take care of the rest so we can leave." Death said. The boy just nodded. The two managed to defeat all of them and there was one left.

The one standing there was amazed that two children had managed to defeat all his minions. "Why did you attack us?" Death asked. "Child. I'm am Sadoa of the sound village. I do whatever I please. No one tells me what I can and cannot do." The man said. "I don't know you." The boy said. Sadoa had black hair gold eyes and purplish skin. "What do you mean." Sadoa asked. "I mean you said child. I thought I knew you but I don't care anymore." The boy said. "Good one." Death said as he high fived The kid. "Shut up. You will die now." Sadoa said.

Sadoa ran at Death with an attack Death couldn't dodge and hit him in the gut. Death went flying back a few feet. When Death hit the ground he spit up blood. "Death-kun!" The boy said running towards Sadoa and attacking him, managing to cut him and then ran to Death. "You little brat. I'll kill you will a special attack. You'll die slowly in front of your friend." Sadoa said as he ran at the kid. "Run!" Death screamed at his friend but he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and was caught by Sadoa. Sadoa had his hand around the boy's neck and held him there for a minute.

"Slow death Jutsu." Sadoa said as he preformed hand jutsu's with one hand. The area around them turned black and Sadoa dropped the kid. "Here no matter how much I hurt you, you won't die so prepare for a world of pain." Sadoa said. Sadoa grabbed a kunai from behind him and knocked the kid down. He pinned the boy down with one hand and began slowly cutting flesh.

First he cut open the shirt and began cutting into the stomach. He removed the skin there and listened to the boy screamed in pain. "Leave him alone." Death screamed at Sadoa. "Your next kid. So watch carefully this is going to happen to you except in won't hurt as much. If your little friend here didn't cut me he wouldn't be feeling this much pain." Sadoa said as he grinned and continued to remove more skin.

Once the skin had been removed you could see organs and intestines. Sadoa began cutting into the organs making wholes and wounds inside his stomach. The boy screamed even louder when he did that. Then Sadoa being as sadistic as he was began cutting the word 'Freak' into his insides. Death watched as his friend was cut and mutilated. After cutting up his insides he began moving up to his upper chest cavity and breaking ribs and his chest plate to reveal everything began cutting the lungs. The boy was now spitting up alot of blood and screaming even louder with each cut.

After destroying his lungs he moved up to the heart. "I'll save this for last." Sadoa said as he turned the boy over. He could see where the kunai had been cutting on the other side through his back. "Leave him alone! Just leave him alone!" Death screamed at Sadoa. Sadoa looked up from the boy and at Death. "Are you really sure about that little boy. I could kill you next.," Sadoa said getting up and walking toward Death. Death stood up and did a few hand signs. "What do you think you are doing kid. This is my jutsu. **NO ONE CAN TAKE CONTROL OF MY JUTSU!!!!" **Sadoa shouted getting closer to Death with each passing minute. "Well its not your jutsu anymore. Its mine now." Death said taking control of the jutsu. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I'll never let you have this jutsu." Sadoa shouted full of rage.

Sadoa ran at him but Death disappeared and appeared right behind him. Death grabbed his own special kunai and plunged into Sadoa's neck severing his nerves. Death ran to his friend after rendering Sadoa useless. "_Death.......Death where are you?" _ was all the little boy could say. "I'm right here. I'm right here." Death said as he gingerly touched his friends forehead. "_Death. Never forget about me. Okay. I'll always be with you in spirit." _ was what the kid said. "Okay but what is your name. You never told me it." Death said as tears ran down his face. "_My name is Hidan....." _the kid said. "Hidan. I will find all the people who don't deserve to live and punish them. You deserve to live. Always putting others before yourself. I want to know you in your next life so I will search for you. Don't reject me when you see me." Death said kissing his friend on the forehead.

"_I wanna tell you why I put others before myself. I do that because I have a disease that was going to end my life before I reached the age of 15. I was going to die at the age of 14. That is why. No one should be mistreated. Forgive me if I sound silly but once I die my body will get rid of the disease and most likely decay. Remember we will always be friends." _Hidan said getting softer_. " _Fine. I'll seal away your body. Right after I heal it. I'll transfer all the power I find and store it in your body. When it becomes time for you to reclaim it you will know. Deal." Death said. "_Deal_." Hidan said.

Death ended the jutsu and his friend died. "I'll never forget you Hidan." Death whispered to himself. "Ha. You killed your friend. Now your all alone. Your destined to live alone forever! Never to have someone. "Sadoa said pissing Death off. "You know what. At least I'm not a coward who lives off of killing people younger and weaker than me." Death said chopping Sadoa's head off with a nearby axe. After killing Sadoa Death kept to his part of the promise and healed and sealed away Hidan's body. After doing that Death set out to collect souls and seal away power until this very day.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors section----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay this my section for saying what I need to say. I know I need to update my other stories and I am working on it. But with all this stuff I have to do I don't have enough time to work. Right now it is break and I trying to update my stuff so please give me try and update. Sorry to every body waiting on me I'm trying my best.**

**Okay the deal on this story is in the summary. It will be Itachi and Hidan so don't freak about this now. This is just a bit of Hidan's background and some of the plot. Yes I know Having Death introduced in this is a little weird but I hope you get it. About the violence I apologize about that. I had watched hostel and decided to put a little torture in it. Death will reappear in the story okay. Just not now. I have a lot planned for my stories and a new one I will put out soon. I don't have a title for it yet. I am taking suggestions for a title. The thing about that one is that Hidan and Deidara and some of my own made up characters are dancers and singers and perform. Itachi and Sasori and some others take interest and help them out. Now don't get any dirty thoughts until I put out the first chapter. Then you leave me some suggestions on what should happen.**

**They other chapters will not be as violent as this but it will be good okay.**


End file.
